1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing robot system for works, and more particularly to a washing robot system for works for automatically washing a processed work by way of a robot system to speedily perform a washing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when a work is processed, chips or processing oil and the like according to the processing stays with the work and in order to remove same, a washing process is provided at the middle of the in-process or at the final process.
In case a work is of a relatively simple shape, a worker can remove the chips and the like by using an air blowing device and blowing air to a part where the chips and the like stay. However, in case of a work process of an engine cylinder block or a cylinder head where many hole processes are involved, many parts need washing and washing degrees are variably needed to necessitate an installation of a separate washing device for removing chips and the like.
Now, a washing device according to the prior art arranged at an in-process of a work for washing chips and the like will be described with reference to FIG. 3, where, the washing device includes a washing nozzle 112 for ejection washing solution to an area such as a tapping hole of a work (W) or an oil hole where chips remains unwashed, a washing room 114 to which the washing nozzle is attached, an air nozzle 116 for finally removing by air remnants still remaining at the work (W) washed by the washing room 114, and an air blowing room 118 to which the air nozzle 116 is fixedly attached.
When a work having finished a hole process and the like conveyed to a washing room by a worker or by a conveying system, the work is washed at a washed-to-be area by the washing nozzle. The worker then inserts the work to an air blowing device, where the work is blown by air and the blown work is moved to the next process for completion of the washing operation.